Degenerative osteoarticular diseases are chronic joint diseases, especially those having great movement, which often occur due to the wear or damage of the joint surfaces; however, they can also have traumatic, autoimmune and other causes. Of these diseases, the most predominant is osteoarthritis, which is estimated to affect about 1% of the population under 30 years of age, about 10% of the population at the age of 40 and more than 50% of the population over the age of 50. The occurrence of this pathology is higher in adults between 50 and 60 years of age, especially in women above 55 years of age, osteoarthritis being most common in knees and hands in women and in hips in men.
The risk factors that contribute to the development this disease are being above 45 years of age, female, having a genetic predisposition to suffer form this disease, working with mechanical forces that compromise joints (e.g., workers who carry heavy burdens), the excessive use of joints (e.g., sportsmen), a history of joint trauma, having suffered from joint diseases previously (e.g. rheumatoid arthritis, gout, etc.) and obesity.
At the beginning, osteoarthritis can progress without any pain, but after a time it causes stiffness, progressive movement limitations, deformation due to the swelling of the affected joints and chronic pain in the affected areas with sporadic acute events.
Osteoarthritis can be classified into different degrees, according to the characteristics of the affected joint:
Kellgren & Lawrence Radiographic GradingGrade I - doubtful OADoubtful osteophytesNormal joint spaceGrade II - minimum OADefinite osteophytesPossible narrowing of joint spaceGrade III - moderate OAMultiple osteophytesDefined narrowing of joint spaceSubchondral bone sclerosisGrade IV - severe OAVery big osteophytesSevere narrowing of joint spaceMarked bone sclerosisBone cystsDeformation or eating disorders
There are many types of treatment for osteoarthritis; however, these treatment are not always effective and many of them result in adverse side effects.